The No Beard Pirates
The No Beard Pirates are a dangerous, almost sporadic crew of pirates sailing around the world, causing mayhem wherever they go; all because of their captain's belief that peace and order are unnecessarily boring, and that action must be taken to keep things lively in the world. This is done by commiting numerous crimes, constantly harassing and goading the World Government and its forces (the Marines, the Warlords, etc.,) and doing just about whatever else they please; with no regards for the safety or care for anyone but themselves. Lead by their captain, Sharp Francis, but more commonly known as "No Beard," the crew has recently taken a liking to making territories for themselves in the New World, in spite of the fearsome reputation of the Emperors that rule those seas; and have recently made enemies of The Jolly Pirates after a dispute on an island in the Grand Line, regarding the fate of both Peabody Rune and Peabody Karen. So far, as true to No Beard's almost aimless logic as possible, so too does the crew seem aimless in the choices they make; so long as it allows them to maximize their enjoyment as much as possible. Their only true motive appears to be the spreading of chaos, disorder, and anarchy among the world; making them highly dangerous to the World Government. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams * Sharp Francis: To cause complete anarchy in the world for his amusement. * Benedict Lo: To further Francis' goal. * Manson: To further Francis' goal. * Set: To further Francis' goal. * Grim: Implies to be furthering Francis' goal; while secretly, he wishes to overthrow the World Government and replace its authority with his own, making Grim the ruler of the world. Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia *The No Beard Pirates were originally intended to be the main antagonists of the Bowl Island Arc of the proto-One Dream timeline. However, the arc itself was scrapped once Forge Mary was removed from The Jolly Pirates, leaving the No Beards without an arc to appear in. Due to Wyvern 0m3g4 growing tired of changing which antagonists to focus on for the majority of One Dream, and as The No Beard Pirates were his most recently added antagonists at the time, he chose them to be the main antagonists of One Dream, thus giving them purpose in the story once more, as well as a bigger role than before. *As of currently, two members of The No Beard Pirates appear to be foils to a certain member of The Jolly Pirates. Francis is a villainous, destructive foil towards Chris, due to them both being captains of their respective crews and being playful, fun-loving types; albeit Chris balances his playfulness with an adamant attitude at times, while Francis is excessive in terms of how much he plays around. Additionally, Chris is peaceful and innocent when having fun, which clashes with Francis' near-sadistic tendencies. **Likewise, Lo plays as a foil towards Spike, whom are both first mates for their respective crews. Where Spike focuses much more heavily on physical might and force, Lo uses her wit and intelligence to sneak around and manipulate others. However, they both share another similarity, being that they can use their Devil Fruit powers to compliment their already impressive talents. Furthermore, both were members of an organization before joining their captains; Lo being a former Marine interrogator and Spike being the gang leader of Spike's Soldiers. Despite this, while Spike was the boss of his gang, Lo was simply a subordinate. External Links Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream